Nii-chan's Protection
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: When little Tetsuya gets nightmares, Seijuurou is the first person he goes too. Nii-chan always protects him, but there are times Tetsuya wants to protect his brother, too. Siblings AU


It was no secret that Seijuurou had a harsh and strict life as a child. He didn't go to playdates or sleepovers like regular kids, nor did he enjoy silly cartoons or a nice day out. So when Seijuurou learned he had a baby half-brother, he knew he had to make sure he didn't have his life.

Seijuurou was 10 years old when he found out about his 1-year-old brother. He had snooped through his father's study after overhearing a conversation between his father and his father's butler, dying to know more. In no time flat, Akashi found an address, a name, and a photo. That same weekend, Seijuurou went off on his own to find his newly discovered family.

However, that weekend, everything practically went by like a dream. Seijuurou went to the address, met his brother and his brother's mother, and was invited in to spend time with his brother. He learned his brother's name, Tetsuya, and the two of them connected instantly. Seijuurou's attention was completely taken up by Tetsuya that the child had no idea Tetsuya's mother had run off on them. By the time he did, she was long gone.

Ever since then, Seijuurou had been with Tetsuya every day. He had brought Tetsuya home with him that night, determined to protect him from everything that came their way. Sure his father was furious at him, but Seijuurou brushed off his scolding. ' _For Tetsuya_ ,' he repeated like a mantra.

3 years had passed since then, Seijuurou now 13 in middle school while Tetsuya was 4 in preschool.

"Nii-chan," little Tetsuya whispered late one night, trying to shake Seijuurou awake. "Nii-chan."

Seijuurou mumbled quietly, blinking his eyes open. He tiredly sat up, turning to his brother who slept beside him. "Tetsuya? What's wrong?"

Tetsuya didn't answer, clinging to his big brother tightly.

Seijuurou let out a sigh, smiling as he pulled Tetsuya into his lap. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Tetsuya nodded, refusing to lift his head.

"Was it father?"

Another nod.

"Did he hurt you again in your nightmare?"

This time a shake. Tetsuya mumbled something with his face still smothered in his brother, but Seijuurou couldn't understand one word.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou calmly started, watching his little brother hesitantly look up at him. "One more time?"

"F-Father was going to hit me, but then Nii-chan came to protect me," Tetsuya began, sniffling.

"As I always do and will," Seijuurou reassured.

"But then Father started hitting Nii-chan," Tetsuya cried. His hug tightened around Seijuurou. "Nii-chan was hurt because of me."

Seijuurou was taken aback at his brother's words. He held Tetsuya tight as well, trying to calm him down. "Shh, shhh, it's okay, Tetsuya. I'm not hurt. I won't ever get hurt. Nii-chan can handle any situation, right?"

Hearing his big brother's reassuring words, Tetsuya slowly began calming down. "I-I w-wanna protect N-Nii-chan, too," he hiccupped.

Seijuurou wiped away his little bother's tears. "You do, Tetsuya. Everyday. Do you know how?"

Tetsuya sniffled, shaking his head again.

"Just by being here with me. Seeing you happy, smiling, giggling," Seijuurou tickled his brother, the younger boy laughing, "it protects my own happiness. Only you can do that, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sniffled once more. "Really?"

Seijuurou nodded. "Really. Thank you for always protecting me, too."

Tetsuya finally smiled. He hugged his brother once more, who returned it tenfold. Tetsuya giggled. "I love you, Nii-chan."

"Love you, too," Seijuurou said back, tucking Tetsuya in once more when seeing him let out a giant yawn. "Now you go back to bed."

"You, too, Nii-chan," Tetsuya exhaustedly said.

Seijuurou laughed softly. "I'll watch over you first and make sure to keep those nightmares away. I promise you'll have sweet dreams."

Tetsuya didn't say anything back, out like a light.

Seijuurou gave a soft sigh through his smile, brushing Tetsuya's hair back with his fingers. When it didn't look like his brother was getting more nightmare, Seijuurou drifted off himself.

The next time Tetsuya shook Seijuurou awake, it was in the morning. Usually it was Seijuurou who woke up first, so it was a surprise to the older boy to see his little brother awake.

"Nii-chan. Nii-chan."

Seijuurou blinked his eyes awake once more, sitting up. "Tetsuya? Is everything okay?"

Tetsuya had the largest smile for a timid little boy like himself. "Nii-chan was right. I did have a sweet dream. We played on an island of puppies and drank vanilla milkshakes!"

Seijuurou laughed, ruffling up Tetsuya's hair. It actually helped the boy's crazy bedhead. "That _is_ one sweet dream."

Tetsuya crawled into his brother's lap and gave him another hug. "Thank you for the dream, Nii-chan."

Seijuurou smiled more, hugging Tetsuya tightly back. His little brother erupted into giggles when he picked him up. "Alright, let's get you ready for today."

"Un!"

* * *

 _I am a huge sucker for AkaKuro bros! Love them as siblings/family! And I was in the mood for fluffy overload. I'll most likely write more of them as siblings, switching up who's older and younger sooner or later. Too cute not to! Partly inspired by_ Gakuen Babysitters _(read that fluff!)._


End file.
